What Happened?
by K. McKenzie
Summary: Girl gets dropped into middle earth. Set after the books. I'm told it's not a Mary-Sue. Judge for yourself though.
1. Prologue and chapter one

Hello all,  
  
I'm going to start with an explanation. This story was up here before, but I lost all idea's what I wanted to do with it. So I took it down. Now I've got some idea's again and I'm putting it back up again. This story should not be taken seriously! There, now I warned you. It comes from the dark parts of my mind, and nothing good ever comes from there. It's not up to my usual standard writing. I'm trying stuff out here, like writing from the first person. There seems to be more then one way to do that.   
  
The first two chapters that I'm putting back up now where the ones that where already here once. It used to be four chapters, but the chapter where really, really short, so I decided to put two chapters in one this time around. I'm working on the next part, but I'm curious to see if people still want me to go on with this story (I swear I have idea's now). Please review and tell me if you want me to go on.   
  
This story is no longer set in the same time as the LOTR books. It takes place after the war of the Ring. Please remember that this is a fiction and don't get all technical on me that it doesn't fit the appendixes. I know this. Hell, some of the facts don't fit the books itself. It'll all explain itself, eventually.   
  
I've put *** in between where the new chapter used to begin. Just so you don't get confused when the style changes.   
  
Thank you, on with the story.   
  
Disclaimer: No mine. No money made.  
  
***  
  
WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
This is my story. Meaning it's a story about me. If you don't like me, go away. Unless you like to torture yourself, then by all means, stay. But I drift of. If you don't know me, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Kyra. A 21 year old female. Work in childcare. This is a story about something that happened to me. Are you sitting down? Are you comfortable? Alright then, let us begin.  
  
I was having a good day. Really I was. My hair was doing what I wanted it to do. Don't get me started on my hair. It's more headstrong then I am, no pun intended. My make-up was the way I wanted it and it wasn't raining. I should've know then. Since I was having such a good day, I decided to walk to work. It was freezing and it had rained during the night, so the roads where slippery. Why ruin a perfectly good day by falling of my bike, right? Besides, it was only a ten minute walk. What could go wrong? Note of warning: Don't ask yourself that. Lots of things can go wrong. It can start to rain. You can get hit by a car. World War three can break out. Aliens can invade the earth!  
  
Or you can go trough your ankle, hit your head on the sidewalk and get knocked unconscious. Which is what I did. Another note of warning, don't do that. When you wake up, you wish you stayed unconscious. Of course that went double for me.  
  
Join me in my adventure:  
  
***  
  
Oh my poor head! I thought my new years resolution was not to get this drunk anymore. Another resolution down the drain. I can't see a thing! Is this a blinding headache? Am I blind?! Oh, wait.. My eyes are closed. Opening them might help. Oh bright! Maybe eyes closed wasn't such a bad thing after all. Let's try this again. Little by little now, that's better. Blue sky, that's pretty. What kind of leaves are that? What a minute. Leaves? There aren't supposed to be leaves! Ouch! Note to self, no matter how weird something seems, do *not* open your eyes real wide all of a sudden with a headache from hell!  
  
"The lady wakes"  
  
Not shit, genius. Did you figure that out all by yourself? Hey.who is that? Let's try to open the eyes again. Huh.. three guys, with long hair. Long hair is good. Dark, brown and blond. Something for everyone. Uuuuh, are those swords? Is that a bow?! Not good. Are those tights? That's better then the swords and bow. Hmmm. Alright Kyra, mind *out* of the gutter! Don't think they are having those swords just for show. How am I getting myself out of this one? Let's try to start with standing. That works! Go me! Now running for it seems like a good idea. They don't seem angry with me, but as a rule, guys with weapons? Not a good thing. Those tights are though.. Kyra! Now I can't just run, that would be rude. I should say something.  
  
"Uh, hi guys. I'm looking for the psychiatrist? I am seeing guys with swords and bows. Not this way? All right, bye!"  
  
Now I can run. Wasn't I brilliant when I started running to stay in shape? Of course, that is on pavement and this is in a forest with roots I can fall over. Let's hide behind that big tree. Hey, look, they're not following me. They look kind of stunned. Woops, yes they are following me. Let's go! Yes, definitely different to run on pavement. Hey, if I can get to that branch, I can swing up that tree. That's a plan. OOOMPH! I never said it was a good plan. I think I cracked some ribs. Why does it always work in the movies and I end up on the ground? There are those guys again.  
  
"Hi! Don't I know you? Brown hair.. yes I really think I saw you before. Give me a sec to stand up. Thank you, that's better. Well, it was very nice seeing you again. If you would excuse me, I really have to go. Oh, hi. Where did you come from? You know, long hair and that beard, really works for you. Gotta go! Oof! While I don't mind being in the arms of a tall blond person.. with pointy ears.. huh.. I really have to be going. Places to be, people to avoid uuh see. Mister? Excuse me? For me to be going, you really have to let go of my arm. Hello?"  
  
You'd think I wasn't even here! What is that language? Doesn't seem like brown haired man knows either. If there ever was a face that could pass as a question mark, that would be it. Oh look, it's about to speak.  
  
"She could be a spy for Saruman."  
  
"Excuse me! Spy! ME? Listen here mister, I am nobodies spy!"  
  
"Gandalf would want to talk to her."  
  
"Listen blondie, maybe I don't want to talk to Gandalf! Who's Gandalf? For that matter, who is Saruman? Who are you!?"  
  
"My apologies, Lady. We can't tell you our names. We don't know who or what you are. Tie her hands."  
  
"Well. That is easily solved. I am Kyra, I am human. And what's with the hand tying?! Hey! Let go!" 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED?:  
  
After my hands where tied, we walked. And walked, and walked. To  
  
camp as dark haired man informed me. Which was the only information I  
  
got from any of them. Now, what the hell they did this far from camp is  
  
beyond me, but then, everything these guys did is beyond me.  
  
Eventually we came to their 'camp'. To say I wasn't impressed would be  
  
the understatement of the year. It was a campfire. Period. I think they  
  
where just to lazy to also say 'fire', so they called it camp.  
  
In this camp, there was the rest of their merry little band. Four children,  
  
a hairy, very little man and a old man with white hair and a *long* beard all sat around the fire. The last one,  
  
I was informed, was Gandalf. He did want to speak to me, just as Blondie  
  
said he would. I just didn't want to talk to him, or any of them for that  
  
matter. Seriously, by now I was very, *very* pissed of! Also I was hurting.  
  
Badly, going trough your ankle, and then running and walking for God  
  
knows how long, not to mention getting knocked unconscious and falling  
  
out of tree is not good for you! My ankle, ribs and head where fighting  
  
each other over who was hurting worse. Also, I was getting pretty sick to  
  
my stomach. My hands where still tied and the whole merry gang was  
  
surrounding me, while this Gandalf person was talking.  
  
Now a little thing about me when I get pissed of. You have two options  
  
then. I either don't talk at all, or I cuss you from here to the border.  
  
Seeing that the men had swords and bows, the tiny hairy guy a axe  
  
which I assumed he didn't use for wood chopping and even the children  
  
had swords, I didn't think cussing at them would be the smartest thing to  
  
do. See? I think sometimes!  
  
So I got quiet. Just stood there staring at the old guy. I've been told that  
  
that is real nerve wrecking. It worked this time to. First the children  
  
started fidgeting, then one by one the men found a excuse to be away,  
  
the hairy munchkin hold on the longest, beside the old guy. I think about  
  
half an hour. Of course when you do the 'not moving a muscle staring'  
  
thing, you can't look at your watch.  
  
The old guy though, he wasn't fazed at all. He just kept asking questions,  
  
the unoriginal ones, like 'who are you, where are you from' yada yada  
  
yada.  
  
But after that he just stared back. This could have gone on forever, but  
  
my ankle choice that time to give out on me. When I landed in a heap on  
  
the floor, my stomach also decided it had enough, so I threw up. At the  
  
old guy his shoes. That actually made me feel a bit better. Would've  
  
made me feel a lot better if my ribs weren't killing me.  
  
I closed my eyes and opened them again when I felt someone trying to  
  
get my shoe of. Now that hurt! So I do what I always do when I hurt, I  
  
strike out. To bad that the black haired guy knows when to duck.  
  
"My lady, I'm only trying to help you."  
  
Oh that was rich.  
  
"Really? Like how? Making me march for I don't know how long? By  
  
tying me up? You're really full of it, aren't you?"  
  
By now the guy with the black hair was looking at me confused.  
  
"Full of it? Full of what? I don't understand my lady, but let me look at  
  
your foot. It seems you have hurt it."  
  
"No shit. Of course I have! There now you know, and now you can leave  
  
my foot alone." By know I was glaring for all I was worth. Of course this  
  
guy was very tall and I'm only about 5'4, so it didn't impress him much.  
  
What did impress him it seems was that I cursed. Or impress might not  
  
be the right word. Shocked might be a bit closer.  
  
However he did what I asked and stopped prodding my foot.  
  
He walked away after saying that he 'will only be a moment'.  
  
This day was turning out worse and worse.  
  
*****  
  
After some sleep, I was feeling much better. Last night the dark haired  
  
man determent that my ankle was just a bit bruised and my ribs where  
  
not broken. After he finished rapping both with some stinky, and I do  
  
mean stinky, bandages I went to sleep.  
  
Now I was awake again and the pain in my head was gone, the pain in  
  
my ankle and ribs where down to a dull ache. I was determent to find out  
  
where the hell I was. That did mean talking. Oh well.  
  
Now, where to start. I looked around for a bit. The campfire was in the  
  
middle of a clearing in the woods. The tree I was leaning against was a  
  
bit away from the fire. My hands where still tied, but in front of me, so I  
  
could still sit without cutting of the blood to my arms. Around the fire the  
  
nine people I met last night sat. Only the four children where talking  
  
softly. Oh yeah, animated bunch these people.  
  
I cleared my throat. I had to start somewhere if I wanted to find out where  
  
I was right?  
  
Everybody looked to me. Oh joy, I so love being in the center of the  
  
attention. Not!  
  
"So. Shall I start the introductions then? My name is Kyra Hunter, I'm 21  
  
years old, and I'd love to know where the hell I am. Next?"  
  
The old guy was thoughtfully smoking his pipe and making 'hmm' noises.  
  
Then he asked:  
  
"You don't know where you are?"  
  
God, this guy really wasn't bright, was he?  
  
"Would I be asking where I was if I knew? Look, I told you my name, I  
  
don't know this Sar-what's his name, I'm not a spy for anybody. Hell I  
  
would probably shit myself the minute somebody asked me to do  
  
something like that.  
  
Now if you would either point me to the way home or at least introduce  
  
yourself?  
  
"Very well my Lady. I am called Gandalf the White." He started pointing to  
  
people around the fire, starting with one of the children next to him "This  
  
is Frodo, next to him is Sam, the one eating the apple is Pippin, the one  
  
trying to take the apple from him is Merry. They are all Hobbits. The  
  
Dwarf next to Merry is called Gimli. The two humans in our company are  
  
called Faramir and Aragorn. Legolas the Elf is standing guard in the tree  
  
over there." Each person gave a nod when his name was called.  
  
My head was reeling. What the hell was this guy talking about? Dwarf  
  
and Elf? Hobbits? What the hell was a Hobbit?  
  
I was beginning to feel like I fell down the famous rabbit hole and people  
  
should call me Alice!  
  
"uuuh, okay. Where are we again?" I asked. Best to ignore things I  
  
didn't understand for now. I planned on being out of here real soon  
  
anyway and then they could continue their little outing. Though I  
  
wondered which psychiatric hospital let them out.  
  
"We're close to Rivendell, in Middle Earth." The old guy, Gandalf I  
  
reminded myself, informed me.  
  
"Right and Middle Earth is where?" As soon as I asked this, the people  
  
around the fire looked at each other confused.  
  
"Where is Middle Earth?" Asked one of the children, Pippin.  
  
"Yeah. Is it in Asia, Africa, Europe, Oceania or America?" I decided to  
  
name the continents to make it easier, but it didn't seem to work. They  
  
only seemed more confused.  
  
One of the big men decided to change the topic.  
  
"My lady, why do you dress so strangely?" I remembered the name of  
  
the name who asked this was Faramir. I was surprised by the question  
  
though. I dress strangly? I looked down at my wide combat pants and  
  
black top, with a ankle length black leather coat over it. So I dress  
  
alternative, it's not that strange. I mean, combat pants are even in  
  
fashion now!  
  
I then looked them over. If anybody dressed funny it was them. I told  
  
them so to.  
  
"I don't dress strangely. If anybody does it's you people. I mean, cloaks?  
  
What is this? The year 1500? And tights, while they look yummie on you,  
  
who wears them?"  
  
Oh God! Did I just sat that tights looked good on them? Way to go, Kyra!  
  
Thinking before talking is a concept I should really get into.  
  
But lucky for me, they only looked confused  
  
"'yummie', my lady?"  
  
"uh yeah. Could we stop with the 'My Lady'? I'm no lady. Just call me  
  
Kyra." I tried to talk over it.  
  
"Kyra" Frodo mused "What does it mean?"  
  
"Mean?" I asked, this people where really weird. "It means it's my name.  
  
You call Kyra and I'll ask what's up."  
  
"Up?" Asked Pippin, "There is nothing up but the sky."  
  
As if to show the truth of his words, he pointed up, to the sky.  
  
I just looked at him. Was he for real? He looked back at me with a  
  
serious and confused expression on his face.  
  
I just sighed. This was going to be long day.  
  
*********  
  
Alright, this was all I had up before. Please review and let me know what you think. If you think it sucks, please try to come up with an original and/or constructive way to say so. If you love it, please, PLEASE tell me. I crave reviews. They're addicting like noting else :) Meantime, I'm going to go write further on the next part. 


End file.
